Les Baer
Les Baer Custom Inc. ( ) is an American weapons manufacturer of semi-custom M1911 pattern handguns and AR-15 pattern rifles. Les Baer Custom was founded by the well-known expert gunsmith Les Baer, Sr. in the early 1980s. The company is located in Hillsdale in the state of Illinois for the time being, although the company is in the process of relocating to Leclaire, Iowa. This company, along with Smith & Wesson is currently the only pistol manufacturer who has authorization to use and display Clint Smith's Thunder Ranch logo, and currently has line of pistols and rifles that use the name. When asked for the reason that Les Baer would be given the authorization to use the TR logo, Clint Smith cited the outstanding accuracy and reliability of Baer's guns. Les Baer guns are known for their exceptional accuracy. All pistols come with a guarantee of at least 3" accuracy at 50 yards with optional extra cost guarantee of 1.5" at the same distance. All rifles are guaranteed to shoot .5" MOA groups. Les Baer's guns are also regarded as some of the most reliable and durable guns of their type. Product Lines * 1911 Pistols ** Baer 1911 Ultimate Master Combat Pistol Compensated ** Baer 1911 Ultimate Master 6" Model ** Baer 1911 Ultimate Master 5" Model ** Baer 1911 DCM-Legal National Match Hardball Pistols ** Baer 1911 Bullseye Wadcutter Pistol ** Baer 1911 Bullseye Wadcutter Pistol With Baer Optical Scope Mount ** Baer 1911 P.P.C. Distinguished Match ** Baer 1911 P.P.C. Open Class ** Baer 1911 Premier II 5" Model ** Baer 1911 Premier II 6" Model ** Baer 1911 Premier II Super-Tac ** Baer 1911 Prowler III ** Baer 1911 Custom Carry ** Baer Ultimate Recon Pistol, 5" ** Baer 1911 TRS ** Baer 1911 TRS Home Defense Pistol With M3 Tactical Illuminator ** Baer 1911 TR "Commanche" Special ** Baer 1911 TRS Engraved Model ** Baer 1911 S.R.P. ** Baer 1911 Monolith ** Baer 1911 Monolith Heavyweight ** Baer 1911 Monolith Tactical Illuminator Model ** Baer 1911 Monolith Commanche ** Baer 1911 Monolith Commanche Heavyweight ** Baer 1911 Stinger Model ** Baer 1911 Stinger Model Stainless Steel ** Baer 1911 Concept *** I *** II *** III *** IV *** V *** V 6" Model *** VI *** VII *** VIII ** Baer/Busse Combat Package *** Busse Combat Pistol With Integral Picatinny Rail System And Tactical Light *** Busse Combat Pistol With Conventional Frame ** Limited Edition Les Baer Presentation Grade 1911 ** Les Baer Custom 25th Anniversary Model 1911 Pistol Special Collectors' Model * AR .223 Rifles ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR Varmint Model *** .223 Remington (5.56x45mm NATO) *** 6.5mm Grendel (6.5x39mm) ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 Super Match Model ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR M4 Flattop Model *** .223 Remington (5.56x45mm NATO) *** 6.5mm Grendel (6.5x39mm) ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 M4 Flattop LE Model ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 M4 Flattop LE Camo Model ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 ISPC Action Model ** Les Baer Custom Thunder Ranch Rifle ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate CMP Competition Rifle ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate NRA Match Rifle ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 AR .204 Ruger Super Varmint Model ** Les Baer Custom Ultimate AR .223 AR .204 Ruger Super Match Model * 1911-A1/AR-15 Sets ** Thunder Ranch Matched Rifle & Pistol Sets With Matching Serial Numbers Les Baer Custom also makes a complete set of parts, magazines, grips and presentation cases for the M1911-A1 pistol, in addition to offering custom work and refinishing services. Short List of Les Baer abbreviations Format: Abbreviation = English Text *L.B.C. = Les Baer Custom *S.R.P. = Swift Response Pistol *T.R.S. = Thunder Ranch Special *P.P.C. = Police Pistol Combat External links * Les Baer Official Web Site * Unofficial Les Baer Enthusiast Forum Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers